Modern computer networks allow for inter-communication between a number of nodes such as personal computers, workstations, peripheral units and the like. Network links transport information between these nodes, which may sometimes be separated by large distances. However, to date most computer networks have relied on wired links to transport this information. Where wireless links are used, they have typically been components of a very large network, such as a wide area network, which may employ satellite communication links to interconnect network nodes separated by very large distances. In such cases, the transmission protocols used across the wireless links have generally been established by the service entities carrying the data being transmitted, for example, telephone companies and other service providers.
In the home and office environments, computers have traditionally been used as stand-alone devices. However, initially at the office and more recently at home, there have been some steps taken to integrate the computer with other devices. For example, in so-called “Smart Homes”, computers may be used to turn on and off various appliances and to control their operational settings. In such systems, wired communication links are used to interconnect the computer to the appliances that it will control. Such wired links are expensive to install, especially where they are added after the original construction of the home.
In an effort to reduce the difficulties and costs associated with wired communication links, some systems for interconnecting computers with appliances have utilized analog wireless links for transporting information between these units. Such analog wireless links operate at frequencies commonly utilized by wireless telephones. Although easier to install than conventional wired communication links, analog wireless communication links suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, degraded signals may be expected on such links because of multipath interference. Furthermore, interference from existing appliances, such as televisions, cellular telephones, wireless telephones and the like may be experienced. Thus, analog wireless communication links offer less than optimum performance for a home or office environment.
In co-pending application Ser. No. 09/151,579, which is incorporated herein by reference, a computer network employing a digital, wireless communication link adapted for use in the home environment was described. That architecture included a number of network components arranged in a hierarchical fashion and communicatively coupled to one another through communication links operative at different levels of the hierarchy. At the highest level of the hierarchy, a communication protocol that supports dynamic addition of new network components at any level of the hierarchy according to bandwidth requirements within a communication channel operative at the highest level of the network hierarchy is used.
The generalization of this network structure is shown in FIG. 1. A subnet 10 includes a server 12. In this scheme, the term “subnet” is used to describe a cluster of network components that includes a server and several clients associated therewith (e.g., coupled through the wireless communication link). Depending on the context of the discussion however, a subnet may also refer to a network that includes a client and one or more subclients associated therewith. A “client” is a network node linked to the server through the wireless communication link. Examples of clients include audio/video equipment such as televisions, stereo components, personal computers, satellite television receivers, cable television distribution nodes, video teleconferencing equipment, and other office or household appliances.
Server 12 may be a separate computer that controls the communication link, however, in other cases server 12 may be embodied as an add-on card or other component attached to a host computer (e.g., a personal computer) 13. Server 12 has an associated radio 14, which is used to couple server 12 wirelessly to the other nodes of subnet 10. The wireless link generally supports both high and low bandwidth data channels and a command channel. Here a channel is defined as the combination of a transmission frequency (more properly a transmission frequency band) and a pseudo-random (PN) code used in a spread spectrum communication scheme. In general, a number of available frequencies and PN codes may provide a number of available channels within subnet 10. As is described in the co-pending application cited above, servers and clients are capable of searching through the available channels to find a desirable channel over which to communicate with one another.
Also included in subnet 10 are a number of clients 16, some of which have shadow clients 18 associated therewith. A shadow client 18 is defined as a client which receives the same data input as its associated client 16 (either from server 12 or another client 16), but which exchanges commands with server 12 independently of its associated client 16. Each client 16 has an associated radio 14, which is used to communicate with server 12, and some clients 16 may have associated subclients 20. Subclients 20 may include keyboards, joysticks, remote control devices, multi-dimensional input devices, cursor control devices, display units and/or other input and/or output devices associated with a particular client 16. A client 16 and its associated subclients 20 may communicate with one another via communication links 21, which may be wireless (e.g., infra-red, ultrasonic, spread spectrum, etc.) communication links.
Each subnet 10 is arranged in a hierarchical fashion with various levels of the hierarchy corresponding to levels at which intra-network component communication occurs. At a highest level of the hierarchy exists the server 12 (and/or its associated host 13), which communicates with various clients 16 via the wireless radio channel. At other, lower levels of the hierarchy the clients 16 communicate with their various subclients 20 using, for example, wired communication links or wireless communication links such as infrared links.
Where half-duplex radio communication is used on the wireless link between server 12 and clients 16, a communication protocol based on a slotted link structure with dynamic slot assignment is employed. Such a structure supports point-to-point connections within subnet 10 and slot sizes may be re-negotiated within a session. Thus a data link layer that supports the wireless communication can accommodate data packet handling, time management for packet transmission and slot synchronization, error correction coding (ECC), channel parameter measurement and channel switching. A higher level transport layer provides all necessary connection related services, policing for bandwidth utilization, low bandwidth data handling, data broadcast and, optionally, data encryption. The transport layer also allocates bandwidth to each client 16, continuously polices any under or over utilization of that bandwidth, and also accommodates any bandwidth renegotiations, as may be required whenever a new client 16 comes on-line or when one of the clients 16 (or an associated subclient 20) requires greater bandwidth.
The slotted link structure of the wireless communication protocol for the transmission of real time, multimedia data (e.g., as frames) within a subnet 10 is shown in FIG. 2. At the highest level within a channel, forward (F) and backward or reverse (B) slots of fixed (but negotiable) time duration are provided within each frame transmission period. During forward time slots F, server 12 may transmit video and/or audio data and/or commands to clients 16, which are placed in a listening mode. During reverse time slots B, server 12 listens to transmissions from the clients 16. Such transmissions may include audio, video or other data and/or commands from a client 16 or an associated subclient 20. At the second level of the hierarchy, each transmission slot (forward or reverse) is made up of one or more radio data frames 40 of variable length. Finally, at the lowest level of the hierarchy, each radio data frame 40 is comprised of server/client data packets 42, which may be of variable length.
Each radio data frame 40 is made up of one server/client data packet 42 and its associated error correction coding (ECC) bits. The ECC bits may be used to simplify the detection of the beginning and ending of data packets at the receive side. Variable length framing is preferred over constant length framing in order to allow smaller frame lengths during severe channel conditions and vice-versa. This adds to channel robustness and bandwidth savings. Although variable length frames may be used, however, the ECC block lengths are preferably fixed. Hence, whenever the data packet length is less than the ECC block length, the ECC block may be truncated (e.g., using conventional virtual zero techniques). Similar procedures may be adopted for the last block of ECC bits when the data packet is larger.
As shown in the illustration, each radio data frame 40 includes a preamble 44, which is used to synchronize pseudo-random (PN) generators of the transmitter and the receiver. Link ID 46 is a field of fixed length (e.g., 16 bits long for one embodiment), and is unique to the link, thus identifying a particular subnet 10. Data from the server 12/client 16 is of variable length as indicated by a length field 48. Cyclic redundancy check (CRC) bits 50 may be used for error detection/correction in the conventional fashion.
For the illustrated embodiment then, each frame 52 is divided into a forward slot F, a backward slot B, a quiet slot Q and a number of radio turn around slots T. Slot F is meant for server 12-to-clients 16 communication. Slot B is time shared among a number of mini-slots B1, B2, etc., which are assigned by server 12 to the individual clients 16 for their respective transmissions to the server 12. Each mini-slot B1, B2, etc. includes a time for transmitting audio, video, voice, lossy data (i.e., data that may be encoded/decoded using lossy techniques or that can tolerate the loss of some packets during transmission/reception), lossless data (i.e., data that is encoded/decoded using lossless techniques or that cannot tolerate the loss of any packets during transmission/reception), low bandwidth data and/or command (Cmd.) packets. Slot Q is left quiet so that a new client may insert a request packet when the new client seeks to log-in to the subnet 10. Slots T appear between any change from transmit to receive and vice-versa, and are meant to accommodate individual radios' turn around time (i.e., the time when a half-duplex radio 14 switches from transmit to receive operation or vice-versa). The time duration of each of these slots and mini-slots may be dynamically altered through renegotiations between the server 12 and the clients 16 so as to achieve the best possible bandwidth utilization for the channel. Note that where full duplex radios are employed, each directional slot (i.e., F and B) may be full-time in one direction, with no radio turn around slots required.
Forward and backward bandwidth allocation depends on the data handled by the clients 16. If a client 16 is a video consumer, for example a television, then a large forward bandwidth is allocated for that client. Similarly if a client 16 is a video generator, for example a video camcorder, then a large reverse bandwidth is allocated to that particular client. The server 12 maintains a dynamic table (e.g., in memory at server 12 or host 13), which includes forward and backward bandwidth requirements of all on-line clients 16. This information may be used when determining whether a new connection may be granted to a new client. For example, if a new client 16 requires more than the available bandwidth in either direction, server 12 may reject the connection request. The bandwidth requirement (or allocation) information may also be used in deciding how many radio packets a particular client 16 needs to wait before starting to transmit its packets to the server 12. Additionally, whenever the channel conditions change, it is possible to increase/reduce the number of ECC bits to cope with the new channel conditions. Hence, depending on whether the information rate at the source is altered, it may require a dynamic change to the forward and backward bandwidth allocation.
Another scheme for communicatively coupling components of a computer network is described in a standards document promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE), IEEE Std 802.11, 1999 Edition, entitled “Information technology—Telecommunications and information exchange between systems—Local and metropolitan area networks—Specific requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications” (hereinafter “the 802.11 standard”). One drawback of this scheme, however, is that it does not make accommodations for the transport of multimedia information within a network, as does the scheme described in the above-cited co-pending application.
The operation of the Point Coordinator Function (PCF) as defined in the 802.11 standard provides for contention free periods (CFPs) during the network operation. However as the PCF was mainly designed to transfer low rate voice over the WLAN, it has many drawbacks when used to transport multimedia data.
In order to transport multimedia, latency requirements must be very stringent. However, the PCF does not guarantee the availability of the beacon period itself; a DCF-only station can manage to occupy the channel and delay the beacons arbitrarily. These delays can be as large as the maximum size of the data frame that is supported in the 802.11 standard. Additionally, the PC uses a DIFS plus a random back-off delay to start a CFP when the initial beacon is delayed because of deferral due to a busy medium. This further complicates the problem of providing a periodic opportunity for the stations (STAs) to transmit their data.
Increasing the timing issues affecting multimedia transport is the fact that the PCF is an access point (AP) centric data transfer method and it does not provide independent peer-to-peer data transfers during the CFPs. All the transmissions from any device must always be polled by the point coordinator (PC) network element. In multimedia WLANs, this kind of star topology adds unacceptable latencies and unnecessarily decreases network efficiency by requiring the PC to behave like a data repeater between the two stations wishing to communicate during a CFP.
Another factor detrimental to multimedia data transport is inefficient operation in channel overlap conditions. There is a risk of repeated collisions if multiple, overlapping, PCs operate in the same PHY channel. There is the added complication of a PC being required to lose control of the medium for a random number of slot times periodically. As the home market widens and the wireless stations are used by apartment dwellers, the throughput reduction due to this problem becomes unacceptable for the user. Further, two sets of devices belonging to the same user can form two basic service sets (BSSs) each with a PC. This causes unnecessary increase in beacon traffic and exacerbates other problems due to collisions.
At the physical level (PHY), there is no support for the Quality of service (Qos) that is essential in supporting the multimedia data traffic over WLAN. If the operating PHY medium gets too noisy, there is no defined mechanism for the PC to look for a better channel and move the network operations to this new channel. This is extremely important when a multimedia data is being transported over an inherently noise prone wireless medium.
Lack of prioritization also presents a challenge to the transport of multimedia data. When a PC is polling for an asynchronous data stream and a multimedia data stream, like audio/video, there is no defined method for a station streaming multimedia to get priority in channel usage. This can cause problems like the user having to experience dropped video frames or audio clicks simply because there is an asynchronous print job running in another room. Similarly, there is no defined mechanism for a station with larger data rate to get priority over the station with smaller data rate when both the data streams are of equal importance. A good example of this in the home environment is one station streaming audio to the speakers in the kitchen while another one streaming audio-video (AV), like a digital video disc movie (DVD), to a television set.